Destino
by L.I.T
Summary: El destino es algo que nunca lo podremos cambiar por más empeñados que estemos en hacerlo eso lo aprenderán muy bien 4 jóvenes SASUSAKU & SORATO CrossoverUniverso Alterno
1. Fenómenos

Aclaraciones: Este es un crossrover de Digimon y Naruto

Summary: El destino es algo que nunca lo podremos cambiar por más empeñados que estemos en hacerlo eso lo aprenderán muy bien 4 jóvenes

Disclamer: Ni Naruto ni Digimon me pertenecen si así lo fuera ya tuviera a unos cuantos personajes bajo mi poder

Pairings: SASUSAKU Y SORATO principalmente pero también habrá NARUHINA, NEJITEN, MICHI Y TAKARI

**DESTINO**

**BY L.I.T**

**Capítulo 1: Fenómenos**

El destino, está palabra nadie nunca ha podido descifrarla ya que desde tiempo de dioses y Guerras místicas se creía que todo se podía cambiar pero siempre se sabía y respetaba que lo que ya estaba tejido se quedará así.

Así llevamos está historia, historia de dos jóvenes que cuando se conocieron se odiaron pero con el paso del tiempo se enamoraron perdidamente uno del otro y sin duda ninguno se lo esperaba. Aunque no solo a ellos les ocurrió esto sino que a sus mejores amigos también se les jugó una mala pasada.

Todo comienza un 13 de febrero en una casa de veraneo en Odaiba Japón donde la familia Takenouchi y la familia Haruno estaban reunidas para celebrar el día del amor y la amistad con una gran fiesta; la cual también se ofrecía por la bienvenida de la familia Ishida y la familia Uchiha ambas procedentes del extranjero. Aunque no sabían que un pequeño percance había fragmentado a una de esas familias.

-Sweet todo está cool, está party va a ser un éxito te lo aseguró –se oía decir al decorador medio raro que las señoras habían contratado.

-Eso espero Kabuto (NA: jeje no me aguante las ganas al principio era Marty pero odio a Kaputo)…tenemos que recibir a nuestros amigos a lo grande –insinuaba la señora Takenouchi una mujer de cabello castaño-rojizo muy bien recogido y muy bien vestida.

-Saori tenlo por seguro amiga todo va a estar genial –culminó la señora Haruno una mujer de cabello rosa y al igual que la anterior muy bien vestida.

-Ai yo se que todo saldrá bien lo único que me preocupa es el comportamiento de las chicas –exclamó Saori Takenouchi con un suspiro.

-Si amiga a mí también me preocupa pero debemos ver el lado positivo las chicas ya tienen 17 años…ya no son aquellas niñas de 11 años que hicieron aquel desastre –expresó Ai Haruno.

FlashBack

Dos chicas de 11 años se encontraban aburridas en la fiesta de navidad de la empresa donde trabajaban sus padres. Una era una chica pelirroja cuyo nombre era Sora Takenouchi y la otra Sakura Haruno quien tenía el cabello color rosa. Ambas se encontraban hastiadas por culpa de dos niños de sus mismas edades.

-Sora –exclamó la chica Haruno

-Dime –indicó Takenouchi

-¿Enserio somos dos desastres de la naturaleza? -preguntó la pelirrosa con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sakura el desastre son ellos, la verdad es que está me la voy a cobrar –exclamó la pelirroja

Así durante media hora estuvieron elaborando un plan y habían decidido ejecutarlo durante la cena, no les importaba las consecuencias que este traería.

Fin FlashBack

-Amiga no me lo recuerdes que aún tras 6 años me avergüenzo por aquello –murmuró indignada Saori

-Saori no eres la única

-Señoras las jóvenes han llegado –aviso el ama de llaves

-Gracias Kira –dijeron ambas al unísono

Mientras tanto en la sala de la casa dos chicas se encontraban sentadas en un sillón individual cada una con su uniforme de secundaria que era una enagua corta color negra y una blusa blanca la cual en este momento se encontraba toda desabotonada permitiendo ver el sujetador de las chicas.

-Oye Sora….crees que para la fiesta de mañana vaya a ver algo interesante? –cuestionó una de las chicas

-Sakura la verdad desde la fiesta de navidad de hace + años no me divierto –sentenció la aludida.

-Ni yo –exclamó Sakura.

Y así ambas soltaron una risa al recordar aquello.

FlashBack

Ya todos se encontraban sentados junto a la mesa esperando a que las mujeres sirvieran la comida a los hombres, para desgracia o beneficio del plan de las dos pre-adolescentes tenían que servirles a los dos rufianes según ellas.

-Niñas –llamaba Natsuko Ishida

-¿Si señora? –respondieron ambas chicas

-Miren por ser ustedes las más jóvenes les corresponde servirles a mi hijo y a Sasuke; espero que no les moleste –culminó la mujer

-Para nada señora –dijo la pelirroja y mostro una gran sonrisa junto con su compañera.

Así las mujeres salieron rumbo al comedor donde esperaban los varones. Cada esposa entregó su respectiva cena a su marido desorientando a los chicos que se encontraban en la mesa.

-Madre –llamó un chico pelinegro

-Si cariño –respondió la mujer

-Acaso para nosotros –señalando a su mejor amigo y a él –no hay cena –culminó

-Claro mira por cierto ahí viene –espeto la madre

Y así era las dos pequeñas jóvenes entraban al comedor con dos platos en sus manos.

-Mamá acaso creerán que nosotros vamos a comer algo traído por los fenómenos –exclamó el rubio

-Yamato Ishida a quien llamas fenómeno –preguntó furioso el padre del chico.

-A esas niñas pijas –respondió señalando a las recién llegadas.

-Por favor disculpen a mi hijo –se disculpaba Natsuko

La pelirroja y la pelirrosa escuchaban como nuevamente aquel chico les llamaba fenómeno y sus ansias de venganza crecieron el doble. Así ambas se encaminaron a los lugares de sus enemigos y depositaron el plato en la mesa.

-Disculpa fenómeno-rosa yo no me voy a comer eso así que te lo puedes volver a llevar –espetó el chico ojinegro

-Sasuke –regaño su madre

-Lo siento pero igual nunca voy a tomar algo de está rareza que además de tener el pelo rosa es una frentuda –espetó el chico.

Todos en la mesa quedaron atónitos por aquellas palabras tan hirientes nada más los padres de la chica observaron como su niña dejaba caer el plato que tenía en sus manos y como las lágrimas se hacían presentes en su rostro.

Sora al ver el estado de su amiga se acerco al pelinegro y le arrojo su propia comida en la cabeza igual el plan en ese momento nunca se iba a realizar.

-Uyy ahora el señorito tiene comida en su cabeza y ropa –decía cínicamente Takenouchi

-Si serás pelirroja con aspecto de chico –empezó el rubio y tomó la comida anteriormente puesta en la mesa por la chica y la echo encima de está aunque no tenía previsto que cierta pelirrosa se interpusiera.

-Sora –murmuró la pelirrosa entre lágrimas he interponiéndose ente su amiga y el plato de comida. Así todos vieron como el vestido rosa de la chica pelirrosa era ensuciado por el guiso que se servía como cena.

-Saku –pronunció atónita la pelirroja.

El rubio tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción al darse cuenta que aunque el guiso no había caído en la pelirroja con aspecto de chico cayó en la amiga de está y la chica que empezó todo.

Sora mantenía su vista en su mejor amiga aunque por un momento desvió la mirada y se encontró con un rostro de satisfacción por parte del demonio rubio y así sin pensarlo se tiro sobre él a golpearlo.

Por fin los padres volvieron en si al percatarsen que la chica de ojos rubí se encontraba peleando con el chico de ojos color zafiro.

Fin FlashBack

-Jaja te acuerdas como quedo el chico pelinegro todo lleno de guiso? –preguntaba Sora

-Sí pero igual quede yo ¬¬ aunque para mí lo mejor fue la cara del rubio al ver que tú sabías defenderte –decía Sakura

-Tienes razón

-Oye So-chan como crees que estén ahora esos demonios? –cuestionó Haruno

-Mmmmmm…yo creo que……

Mientras tanto en un hotel de lujo en Odaiba

-Mamá para qué demonios vamos a ir nosotros ahí –decía un rubio

-Matt Sasuke necesita distraerse y creo que esto es una muy buena idea además ya todo está organizado

-Pero los fenómenos de la naturaleza van a estar ahí y te aviso que cualquier bromita en estos momentos no aguantó –sentencio el chico

-Está bien ahora ve a traer tus maletas y llama a Sasuke que vamos tarde

Un chico pelinegro se encontraba sumido en sus recuerdos y pensamientos y no percibió que ya no estaba solo.

-Sasuke –grito una voz

-Hmp que pasa Yama –contesto el aludido

-Ya nos vamos

-Urrg que pereza yo no quiero ir pero ahora estoy a cargo de los Ishida's y no puedo negarme –pensaba el ojinegro.

-Oye tú crees que veamos a los fenómenos –preguntó el chico de color de pelo azabache

-Sí pero ya no son fenómenos son unos moustros –decía el rubio mientras manejaba un Porsche Negro

Así que luego de media hora de viaje llegaron a la casa de veraneo

-Bueno muchachos se comportan –decía Haruhiko Ishida

-Hai –respondieron ambos chicos

-Sasuke los Haruno y los Takenouchi no saben lo de tus padres así que nosotros hablamos inicialmente con ellos –decía Natsuko

-Hai muchas gracias –decía el chico

Así la familia Ishida y el chico Uchiha tocaron el timbre de la casa. Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta principal era abierta por una chica pelirroja la cual llevaba visible el sujetador.

-¿Si? –cuestionó la chica

Yamato se encontró perdido en aquella chica por más que intentaba apartar su vista de ella no lo lograba.

-Sora como estás soy Natsuko Ishida –decía la mujer del grupo

-Muy bien y ¿usted? –respondía la chica con su bella sonrisa

-Vaya niña que hermosa que estás no te reconocía –decía la mujer

-Gracias contestaba la chica sonrojada

-So-chan dice tu mamá que…-llegaba diciendo una pelirrosa

Sasuke tuvo que parpadear varias veces acaso esa chica era aquella pelirrosa frentuda.

-Oh lo siento –se disculpaba Haruno

-Saku-chan le avisas a mi madre que los Ishida's ya llegaron –cuestionaba la chica a su amiga

-Hai con permiso –decía la chica

Y bueno Sasuke poso su vista en la chica hasta que está se perdió

-Pasen por favor –murmuró la pelirroja haciendo pasar a las visitas.

Y así se dirigieron a la sala. Al cabo de unos segundos llegaron las madres de las chicas junto a la pelirrosa.

-Natsuko-san Haruhiko-san sean bienvenidos –murmuraron las recién llegadas

-Arigato Ai-san Saori-san –decía la pareja

Sakura y Sora no se habían percatado de la presencia de los "demonios" ni como estos se las estaban devorando con la mirada ya que ambas se encontraban hablando de lo tarde que era y que ya tenían que estar en el cine.

-Mamá –dijo Sakura

-Si cariño

-¿Podemos ir?

-Mmmm con quien van?

-Kaa-san ya te dije que Neji si va y bueno Taichi también además va Naruto y Takeru

-Si además no seriamos las únicas chicas porque Tenten, Mimi, Hinata y Hikari también van –murmuró Sora integrándose a la conversación

-Esta bie…

-Alto Ai pero como van a dejar a estos dos jóvenes solos –decía Saori

-Pero mamá –reclamó Sora

-Hija ya lo dije si estos dos jóvenes no van con ustedes tú no puedes ir –espetó la madre

Ni Sora ni Sakura habían prestado atención a aquellos dos chicos la verdad poco les importaba pero si ellos no asistían no podían ir al cine y en verdad deseaban ir.

La primera en levantar su vista fue Sakura la cual inicialmente vio a un rubio ojiazul y luego desvió su mirada hacia la derecha en donde se encontraba un chico pelinegro con los ojos cerrados y sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, no supo el porqué pero no logro apartar su vista de él y como si este se hubiera percatado de su mirada abrió los ojos negros y la miro, Sakura instantáneamente y se sonrojo.

Al contrario de Sakura Sora rápidamente los miró y en su rostro se reflejaba la inconformidad en especial cuando sus ojos vieron al rubio o sí ese rubio se la iba a pagar muy caro el solo hecho de que le hubiera dicho "niño" hace 6 años la hicieron ser lo que hoy es; una de las chicas más deseadas de su instituto y de toda la cuidad.

-Y bien chicos que responden –consulto Ai

Yamato miro a su mejor amigo y este le indico su respuesta así que él respondió por ambos

-Aceptamos –murmuró el chico y dicho mostró una sonrisa que haría derretirse a cualquier chica pero ninguna de las dos chicas estaban mirándole.

DING DONG 

Sonó nuevamente el timbre del lugar.

-Yo voy –dijo Sakura

-De fijo ese es el chico Hyuuga –comento la Señora Haruno

-Neji –se oyó gritar a la chica.

Todos los presentes en la sala se quedaron extrañados. Pronto entro un chico de cabello castaño largo y ojos plateado de un porte muy serio, detrás de él venía la pelirrosa junto con una chica de cabello castaño recogido en chonguitos.

-Buenas tardes –murmuró educadamente el chico recién llegado

-Buenas tardes –respondieron todos los presentes

Sakura se acerco a su amigo y le tomó la mano y algo le dijo a su oído con el cual el joven adquirió un color rojizo en su cara lo cual fue percibido por uno de los dos jóvenes más presentes.

-Acaso este chica será….-pensaba Sasuke

Continuará……..

Bueno este es mi nuevo fic es un crossrover de Digimon y Naruto con las parejas principales Sorato y Sasusaku espero que les agrade bastante y me digan su opinión la cual me es muy importante para saber si les agrado...así que se aceptan comentarios, dudas, reclamos, sugerencias todo mediante un review!!

GRACIAS!!

L.I.T

10/06/07


	2. Contratiempos y reencuentros

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic es un crossrover de Digimon y Naruto

**Summary:** El destino es algo que nunca lo podremos cambiar por más empeñados que estemos en hacerlo eso lo aprenderán muy bien 4 jóvenes

**Disclamer:** Ni Naruto ni Digimon me pertenecen si así lo fuera ya tuviera a unos cuantos personajes bajo mi poder y abría hecho que varias parejas estuvieran juntas además de eliminar a ciertos personajes que hacen que dichas parejas no se puedan formar

**Pairings:** SASUSAKU Y SORATO principalmente pero también habrá NARUHINA, NEJITEN, MICHI Y TAKARI

**PERSONAJES:**

**Chicas:**

-Sakura Haruno 17 años

-Sora Takenouchi 17 años

-Hinata Hyuuga 17 años

-Tenten Niita 17 años (NA: Tenten es de la edad de las chicas y su apellido es Niita)

-Mimi Tachikawa 16 años

-Hikari Yagami 14 años

**Chicos:**

-Sasuke Uchiha 17 años

-Yamato Ishida 17 años

-Naruto Uzumaki 17 años

-Neji Hyuuga 17 años

-Taichi Yagami 17 años

-Takeru Takaishi 14 años

Otros:

-Karin Bitch 17 años

-Jun Motomiya 17 años

-Suigetsu 17 años

"_Cuando empecé a sentir esto por ti, yo te odio y tú me odias a mí pero nuestros caminos se han cruzado tal vez involuntariamente o tal vez no pero lo que nació entre nosotros es mágico, único que no caben las palabras para describirlo, lo único que sé es que el destino nos unió y nosotros por más que lo intentamos cambiar no pudimos pero gracias a ello ahora sé que soy importante para alguien y que alguien lo es para mí y no habrá que o quien destruya este sentimiento porque mi corazón te pertenece y el tuyo me pertenece"_

**DESTINO**

**BY L.I.T**

**Capítulo 2: Contratiempos y reencuentros**

-Acaso ese chico será….-pensaba Sasuke

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-¿Nee Saku-chan So-chan ya están listas? –preguntó la acompañante del chico recién llegado

-Etto no ya regresamos –dijeron ambas chicas y salieron a cambiarse enserio agradecían haber llevado la ropa necesaria para la salida porque ir a sus casas a cambiarse era un fastidio e ir en uniforme ni que estuvieran locas.

-----Mientras en la sala-----

-siento ser tan descortés Haruhiko Natsuko Yamato Sasuke él es Neji Hyuuga el mejor amigo de mi hija y ella es Tenten una de las mejores amigas de las chicas –decía Ai

-Mucho gusto –respondieron ambos adultos mientras que los dos jóvenes saludaban con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Tenten Neji ellos son Natsuko Haruhiko y Yamato Ishida y el es Sasuke Uchiha –terminó por presentar la señora Haruno

-El gusto es nuestro

-------------------ALTO (FANS DE KABUTO SALTENSEN ESTÁ PARTE)----------------------------------

-Sweet –llamó una voz ni muy de hombre ni muy de mujer

-Kabuto lo siento ven aquí –dijo Saori (NA: Ni que perro)

Y todos los presentes veían como un chico digo como un ser entraba a la sala con una camisa rosa híper mega tallada con una insignia de "I'm sexy" y con unos jeans azules tubo también tallados pero que arriba del pantalón sobresalían unas tiras de color rojas que daban mucho a la imaginación y con lo cual todos los hombres presentes sintieron un escalofrío.

-Saori-san –empezó el decorador pero se detuvo al ver a ciertos bellos ejemplares –Hola soy Kabuto decorador de I'm sexy empresa de mi Orochi (NA: Léase Orochi-gay) es un gusto –dijo saludando uno por uno a los varones del salón tanto Natsuko como Tenten esperaban que a ellas les saludará pero nunca ocurrió.

Neji se encontraba espantado así que en acto reflejo tomo la mano de Tenten cosa que no molesto nada a la chica ya que eran muy amigos.

Sasuke y Yamato se encontraban helados y con la mirada gacha ese bicho raro no les quitaba la vista de encima, maldecían por no tener a una chica cerca como los otros dos varones.

-Ya volvimos –exclamaron dos voces

Aquellas palabras relajaron la tensión del lugar pero provocaron miradas devoradoras. Yamato inspeccionaba a la pelirroja de arriba a abajo o si esa vestimenta le encanto. Sora vestía con una enagua corta negra con una blusa strapple color blanca la cual hacia juego con sus aretes, collar, pulsera y sus sandalias de plataforma con lo cual parecía un ángel además el contraste que hacia su color de piel con su ropa tenía loco a Yamato quien cambio de parecer esa chica ya no era un "fenómeno-chico" ahora era una diosa.

Sasuke por otro lado veía a la pelirrosa esa chica enserio que no perdía lo inocente aún y su ropa la hacía verse fantástica. Sakura llevaba unos blue jeans y una camisa de tiritas color rosa que combinaban con sus aretes, collar, pulsera y las sandalias de plataforma.

-Oh por Dios ahora sí que todos me van a envidiar –soltó Neji

-¿Por? –preguntó Kabuto (pensando: Uyy papi cuando quieras yo salgo contigo)

-Tres bellezas –dijo el chico logrando que las tres chicas se pusieran rojas.

-Chicas ya le dijeron a Neji que ellos les van a acompañar? –pregunto Saori

-No…Neji ellos son….-empezó Sakura pero se quedo callada.

-Lo siento ¿cómo eran sus nombres? –cuestionó la chica

-Yamato Ishida –musitó el rubio

-Sasuke Uchiha –comentó el pelinegro

-Gracias, Neji Yamato-san y Sasuke-san nos van a acompañar –culmino la pelirrosa

-Yamato-san? Sasuke-san? –paso por la mente de ambos chicos acaso los estaba llamando viejos (NA: Yo se que el –san no se usa tan así pero es de respeto)

-Nos vamos que Taichi debe de estar ya como loco –decía Sora

-Si por cierto Neji viniste en carro –cuestiono Sakura

-No vine en mi motocicleta –respondió el chico

-Y yo no me voy con él –espetó Tenten quien odiaba las motocicletas

-So-chan lleva tu auto que yo me voy con Neji

-Ok vamos

Luego de despedirsen todos salieron. Sasuke y Yamato casi se mueren al ver el automóvil de la pelirroja un Volkswagen Bettle color negro acaso creían que ellos se iban a montar ahí?

Al contrario Sakura ya se encontraba subida en la moto y estaba completamente abrazada de la espalda del Hyuuga (NA: Dichosa) y mirando la cara de pánico de los chicos.

-¿Y no se piensan montar? –les preguntó Tenten

Ambos con malas caras subieron y deseaban llegar pronto al sitio. Al llegar al cine

-Neji me fascina andar en moto contigo –decía la pelirrosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

-Gracias –respondía el chico –lástima que ya sabes quién no opine así –murmuró bajito el chico

-Es solo que le tiene ¡¡pánico!! Por cierto ahí está Naruto y Hinata –decía la chica

Y así Neji dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su prima y lo que vio no le gusto, si ahí a la vista de todos Naruto estaba besando a Hinata pero como se le ocurría hacer eso enfrente de todos. Tenten por su lado estaba mirando la escena enserio le encantaba que ambos chicos estuvieran juntos hasta que se percató de un detalle Neji los miraba con odio, no lo podía permitir Hyuuga no iba a arruinar a su amiga

-Neji –llamó

El chico al oír salir su nombre de la boca de la chica de cabello castaño solo suspiro, Tenten siempre hacia eso y él siempre le hacía caso.

Sakura y Sora se encontraban algo alejadas de los sucesos ya que se encontraban hablando. Aunque eran vigiladas con la mirada.

-Nee So-chan ¿los vistes? –preguntaba Haruno

-Sí pero no me importa si son extremadamente guapos ellos me la van a pagar o mejor dicho me la va a pagar –decía la pelirroja

-Está bien y recuerda yo estoy contigo en las buenas y en las malas –respondía la pelirrosa pero en su rostro se empezó a dibujar un ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Takenouchi al ver a su amiga así; la otra chica únicamente señala hacia un lugar y para disgusto de la pelirroja a los 100 metros venían sus desgracias #1 y no estoy hablando de Sasuke y Yamato o sino de dos chicas de un colegio privado de señoritas, ellas eran Karin Bitch y Jun Motomiya.

-Vaya vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí –decía una chica peli-teñida digo pelirroja

-¿Qué deseas Bitch? –preguntó enfadada Sora

-Tú no te metas chica soy popular –decía Jun

-Cállate perrito faldero –contestó la chica de ojos color rubí

-Sora mejor vámonos –decía Sakura para evitar alguna discusión

-Si Sora hazle caso a la capitana de las porristas patéticas y sin cerebro –decía Karin

-A quién llamas patética –estalló Sakura si algo no soportaba era que dijeran que era mala capitana dado que gracias a ella su escuela volvió a ganar un competencia de porrismo y debido al aumento de su voz sus demás acompañantes se percataron de lo que estaba pasando.

-A ti quién más

Dichas aquellas palabras y gracias a la furia que había nacido dentro de Sakura desde hace seis años producto de unas ciertas palabras totalmente crueles por parte de unos niños, le lanzó una cachetada a la peli de elote (Karin).

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una banca mirando a la pelirrosa golpear en la mejilla a la otra chica cuando se percató de que un chico venía según él a defender a la chica cuatro ojos la cual era bastante fea.

-Suigetsu esa frentona le pegó a Karin solo porque quiso –decía Jun haciéndose la víctima.

Se pudo apreciar como aquel chico empezó a fruncir su ceño y camino hasta donde se encontraba la chica de ojos color jade dispuesto a tomarla del cabello pero cuando lo iba a ser

-Yo que tu no hago eso –murmuró una voz

-Y quien eres para decirme que o no hacer

-Mmmm a ti que te importa solo te digo tocas a la chica y no lo cuentas

-Ni que te fuera a hacer caso –respondió el castaña para proseguir con su venganza como buen romeo pero debido a que un bello puño es estrellado sobre su cara no lo pudo hacer (NA: Suigetsu me cae bien solo que era el único que servía para ponerlo con Karin).

Neji le había pegado al chico, nadie se esperaba eso todos creían que sería el pelinegro quien daría el golpe ya que fue quien empezó con las advertencias pero el oji-perla fue quien reaccionó.

-Te dijeron que no te atrevieras…acaso eres sordo o mejor dicho lento? –decía el castaño muy encolerizado, el cual abrazaba posesivamente a la pelirrosa y empezaba a tratarla cariñosamente.

Sasuke por su parte creyó que iba a ser el héroe de la historia enserio que le hubiera encantado ser él quien estuviera abrazando a la chica.

Ya luego de que los tres metiches (estorbos) se fueran del lugar Sakura empezó a agradecer al Hyuuga.

-Neji-kun muchísimas gracias por defenderme enserio creí que ese tipo me iba a pegar y con Karin no me pude controlar –decía la chica.

-Saku-chan no hay de qué pero también deberías de agradecerle a él –decía el chico señalando al Uchiha

-Ok Arigato –le responde terminando con un beso en la mejilla el cual hace que surja un sonrojo en el rostro del castaño.

-¿Quién es esa chica tan hermosa que mis ojos están viendo? –dijo de pronto una voz a la cual todos los presentes a excepción de dos identificaron como Taichi Yagami

-A quien le dices eso Tai –decía una chica de cabello color castaño y ojos color miel

-Amor tenlo por seguro que se lo dice a So-chan –decía un rubio

-TK Kari que alegría verles –decía una pelirroja mientras los abrazaba

Yamato veía al chico rubio recién llegado, él lo conocía de algún lugar o acaso podría ser su pequeño primo (NA: Si Yama y TK son primos NO hermanos).

Takeru reía junto a su novia y la mejor amiga del hermano de la chica hasta que empezó a ver a todos los presentes y su vista se poso en dos caras nuevas pero una de ellas se le hacía demasiado familiar acaso podría ser.

-Matt –dijo

-TK –salió del aludido

-Yamato eres tú qué alegría –decía el menor de los rubios mientras se acercaba hacia el otro.

-TK hace tiempo que no nos vemos enserio cómo pasa el tiempo….la última vez que te vi tenías 8 años y eras un niño llorón –decía Ishida.

-Jeje pero ya no lo soy –respondía sonrojado el chico

-¿TK quién es él? –preguntó una dulce voz

-Kari él es mi único primo Yamato Ishida

-Mucho gusto –comentó Yamato

-Yama ella es mi novia Hikari Yagami

-El gusto es mío –respondió la chica

Ya luego de los contratiempos y los reencuentros todos se dirigieron a las salas de cine para poder ver la película pero toparon con un inconveniente; los chicos no querían entrar a ver "Piratas del Caribe: El Fin del Mundo" ni "Shrek Tercero" pero si querían ver "Los Transformers" y las chicas no querían ver la última pero debido a la insistencia de los jóvenes tuvieron que acceder. Hora y media más tarde se encontraban saliendo de la sala para dirigirsen al centro de comidas para tener una pequeña charla.

Sasuke y Yamato estaban hablando muy animados con Neji, Taichi y Takeru mientras que las chicas estaban en una de sus sesiones de cosas de mujeres.

-Y chicas nos van a decir por fin de donde salieron esos bombones –preguntaba Mimi

-Son los hijos de unos amigos de nuestros padres –respondió Sora

-Pero sí que están bien –decía Tenten

-Tenten –la llamó Hinata en reprimenda

-Lo siento pero es cierto y ¿bueno chicas ustedes los conocían antes?

-Si ellos son los demonios –respondía Sakura

-¿Qué? –gritaron a la vez las otras 4 chicas haciendo que todos los que se encontraban en la mesa prestaran atención

-Hey ya es tarde tenemos que irnos –decía Sora tratando de cambiar el tema

-Si es cierto ya es muy tarde –respondía Mimi siguiéndole el juego a su amiga

Y así uno a uno se fueron despidiendo quedando solamente Sora, Sakura, Yamato y Sasuke quienes se tuvieron que venir en el mismo automóvil, durante el trayecto se podía respirar un aire muy tenso pero para salvación de las chicas llegaron pronto a su destino. Sakura antes de que Sasuke entrara lo llamó

-Sasuke-san Neji-kun me dijo que me defendiste del amigo de Karin por ello te quería agradecer y a la vez preguntarte é porque –expresó la pelirrosa

-Yo……

**Continuará……..**

Bueno este es mi nuevo fic es un crossrover de Digimon y Naruto con las parejas principales Sorato y Sasusaku espero que les agrade bastante y me digan su opinión la cual me es muy importante para saber si les agrado...así que se aceptan comentarios, dudas, reclamos, sugerencias todo mediante un review!! Solo denle ahí donde dice Go!

Para que continúe este harán falta 20 reviews ojala que me lo puedan otorgar.

Sé que debería de actualizar "Liberando a nuestros amores" pero he estado algo ocupada con la universidad entonces solo he tenido tiempo para continuar con este así que apenas pueda continuo el otro pero me gustaría llegar a las 80 reviews….Los invito a leer mi otra historia "Nuestra historia"

Agradezco a:

Miki

Pinguina Uchiha

Jesybert

Mix Himura Uchiha

kagome

andreasamma

Sakurita55

AmareAndrea

Diablix

Shadow Noir Wing

Por haber leído la historia y haber dejado un review y también a las personas que la han leído pero no lo dejaron enserio muchas gracias a todas ya que tuvo un total de 704 visitas!!!

¡¡GRACIAS!!

L.I.T

04/07/07


	3. Algo que tenemos en común

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic es un crossrover de Digimon y Naruto

**Summary:** El destino es algo que nunca lo podremos cambiar por más empeñados que estemos en hacerlo eso lo aprenderán muy bien 4 jóvenes

**Disclamer:** Ni Naruto ni Digimon me pertenecen si así lo fuera ya tuviera a unos cuantos personajes bajo mi poder y abría hecho que varias parejas estuvieran juntas además de eliminar a ciertos personajes que hacen que dichas parejas no se puedan formar

**Pairings:** SASUSAKU Y SORATO principalmente pero también habrá NARUHINA, NEJITEN, MICHI Y TAKARI

**PERSONAJES:**

**Chicas:**

-Sakura Haruno 17 años

-Sora Takenouchi 17 años

-Hinata Hyuuga 17 años

-Tenten Niita 17 años (NA: Tenten es de la edad de las chicas y su apellido es Niita)

-Mimi Tachikawa 16 años

-Hikari Yagami 14 años

**Chicos:**

-Sasuke Uchiha 17 años

-Yamato Ishida 17 años

-Naruto Uzumaki 17 años

-Neji Hyuuga 17 años

-Taichi Yagami 17 años

-Takeru Takaishi 14 años

**Otros:**

-Karin Bitch 17 años

-Jun Motomiya 17 años

-Suigetsu 17 años

"_Cuando empecé a sentir esto por ti, yo te odio y tú me odias a mí pero nuestros caminos se han cruzado tal vez involuntariamente o tal vez no pero lo que nació entre nosotros es mágico, único que no caben las palabras para describirlo, lo único que sé es que el destino nos unió y nosotros por más que lo intentamos cambiar no pudimos pero gracias a ello ahora sé que soy importante para alguien y que alguien lo es para mí y no habrá que o quien destruya este sentimiento porque mi corazón te pertenece y el tuyo me pertenece"_

**DESTINO**

**BY L.I.T**

**Capítulo 3: Algo que tenemos en común.**

-Yo no quería que se hiciera una injusticia además esa chica pelirroja se lo buscó –dijo secamente el aludido.

-Gracias de todas formas –musitó la chica para entrar a la casa no sin antes haberle dado un beso en la mejilla al chico.

Sasuke se encontraba perplejo tocándose la mejilla, aquella chica lo había besado como agradecimiento; enserio que se sentía en las nubes.

-----------Al día siguiente----------------

Sora y Sakura agradecían que 14 de febrero hubiera caído sábado ya que así no tendrían que pasar todo el día en unas tediosas clases.

Ese día los padres de Sakura Yue y Ai Haruno salieron temprano con rumbo a una tienda de artesanías algo lejana de la ciudad. Como a las 11 de la mañana el teléfono del lugar sonó.

-Moshi Moshi –expresó la persona que contestó

-Buenos días con quien tengo el gusto –dijo la voz al otro lado

-Sakura Haruno

-Señorita Haruno sus padres se llaman Yue y Ai? –cuestionó la voz

-Si así se llaman porqué la pregunta?

-Me podría comunicar con una persona mayor de edad

-En este momento no hay nadie pero tranquilo me puede decir a mí yo soy muy responsable y es acerca de mis padres.

-Señorita mis más sinceros pésames

-Disculpe no entiendo

-Soy el detective Higuarashi y lamentó informarle que sus padres tuvieron un accidente en carretera y….

-Y? –gritó Sakura lo cual hizo que las demás personas que se encontraban en la casa se percataran.

-Y ambos fallecieron –terminó la voz

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el mundo de la chica se viniera abajo, sus padres no ellos no podrían estar muertos.

-Señorita –exclamó la voz al teléfono

-Gracias –y así lo cortó

Sasuke venía entrando en la sala cuando se percató de que la chica de cabello color rosa se veía aturdida e idea, se extraño un poco cuando se descuido un momento y volvió a mirarla ya no se encontraba ahí de pie sino en el suelo.

-Sora-san –llamó el chico

Sora al oír su nombre se dirigió al lugar y lo que vio la impacto su mejor amiga Sakura siendo levantada del piso por Sasuke

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó

-No sé de un momento a otro la vi en el piso

Sasuke levantó a Sakura y la recostó en el sillón de la sala mientras Sora corría a buscar el alcohol y algodón para hacerla reaccionar. Sasuke miraba preocupado a la chica que pudo haber sido lo que le hayan dicho por teléfono para haberla dejado así en verdad no lo entendía.

Sora corría de un lado a otro como lamentaba no estar en su casa o en la de su amiga de haber sido así ya hubiera hace rato encontrado lo que andaba buscando.

Yamato venía saliendo del baño, recién se bañaba además se entretuvo esterilizando su piercing de la lengua…jeje una de las cosas que había hecho por su rebeldía eso y su adorada banda la cual tuvo que dejar para regresar a Japón; el rubio tuvo que salir de su ensoñación cuando una pelirroja lo hizo quitado de la puerta para entrar al baño coger algo y volver a salir corriendo.

Sakura comenzaba a regresar en sí; Sasuke se había percatado de ello así que se acerco; en la mente de la pelirrosa regresaron las palabras dichas por el detective y en sus hermosos ojos color jade empezaban a salir unas pequeñas lágrimas y así al ver a alguien cerca suyo se lanzó sobre aquella persona en busca de protección.

El pelinegro se asombró por aquella acción pero al percatarse de que la joven se encontraba llorando decidió corresponderle el abrazo, así que fuertemente la rodeo con sus firmes brazos morenos.

Sora llegaba a la sala seguida de un Yamato al cual le había entrado cierta curiosidad por la prisa de la chicas, además aquellas cosas que tomo la joven eran suyas pero ambos se detuvieron en seco al ver la imagen frente a ellos Sakura y Sasuke completamente abrazados.

-Saku? –llamó la pelirroja

La pelirrosa escuchó a su mejor amiga, la chica que consideraba su hermana llamarla pero en verdad si se movía o trataba de caminar sentía que sus fuerzas se terminarían además se sentía muy bien estar ahí.

-Sasuke –dijo el chico

El pelinegro escucho a su mejor amigo llamarle pero aquel abrazo le estaba cayendo fenomenal como le hacía falta una muestra de afecto como aquella, esa acción estaba haciendo que su corazón se sintiera más relajado…

El teléfono volvió a sonar Sasuke sintió como la chica se tensó tan solo en escuchar el primer timbrazo y muchas más cuando se soltó y cayó llorando.

-No por favor no puede ser cierto…ellos no pueden estar muertos –decía Sakura desconsolada llorando.

Todos los presentes en la sala se asombraron por aquellas palabras….Sora y Sasuke eran los más sorprendidos así que Yamato fue quien atendió la llamada.

-Disculpe que está insinuando con qué los señores Haruno han fallecido –dijo el rubio

Sora al escuchar aquello volvió a ver a su amiga, luego al pelinegro y por último se dirigió hacia el rubio y le arrebató el auricular.

-Si quien habla –cuestionó la joven

-Reporteros del Hebi Times –contestó la voz (NA: No sabía cómo ponerle al noticiero)

-Pero quién demonios les dio esté número y a que llaman –decía algo molesta la chica de ojos color rubí

-Eso no sé lo podemos decir pero llamamos para solicitar una entrevista con la heredera de la familia Haruno queremos saber su reacción ante la muerte de sus padres –respondía la voz

-Pero si serán los señores Haruno no han fallecido solo andan haciendo unas compras –contestaba enfada Sora

-Eso no es cierto ponga cualquier canal y lo confirmará –terminó la voz y luego cortó

Y así lo hizo la joven encendió la televisión y lo que veían sus ojos la impactaron…ese era el automóvil de sus padrinos pero se encontraba hechos añicos…acaso sería cierto.

"Para los recién llegados la noticia de última hora es: El gran empresario-médico Yue Haruno y su esposa la doctora Ai Haruno acaban de fallecer en un trágico accidente en la ruta 103 al ser embestidos violentamente por un camión de carga y hacer que perdieran el control de su vehículo"

Cuatro pares de ojos veían la noticia, aunque uno no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Sasuke veía aquellas imágenes, la desgracia que había pasado con sus padres y sin más se acercó a la pelirrosa en este momento lo que más necesitaba aquella chica era apoyo….un apoyo sincero.

En ese momento llegaron los padres de Sora y de Yamato ambas parejas entraron a la casa espantadas.

-Sakura cariño –empezó a decir Saori mientras se acercaba a la aludida quien nuevamente estaba aferrada al pelinegro.

Natsuko veía al pelinegro aquellas imágenes eran muy similares a las del accidente de los padres del chico en donde ambos habían muerto, enserio que estaba muy preocupada por él.

Sasuke miraba las imágenes del televisor, mientras en su mente llegaban las atrocidades del accidente de sus padres, sin duda alguna era el que mejor entendía a Sakura aunque nadie lo creyera.

-Sakura cariño ven –decía Saori mientras intentaba tomar del brazo a la joven, la cual al sentir la mano de la mujer se soltó bruscamente.

Sora miraba a su amiga enserio ella nunca se había comportado así per sabía que también era muy sensible y que sus padres lo eran todo para ella.

-Sakura –llamó está vez Natsuko

Ambas mujeres adultas estaban preocupadas por la adolescente, así que la rubia intento acercarse pero fue detenida esta vez por el pelinegro.

-Natsuko-san, Saori-san no es el momento…aún no hagan nada por favor –decía Sasuke con sus ojos cerrados.

-Sasuke –reprendió Natsuko

-Natsuko-san usted muy bien sabe que yo sé lo que está sintiendo en este momento Sakura así que se lo pido por favor no insista aún –contestó el moreno.

-Est…-iba a decir la rubia pero fue interrumpida

-¿Qué demonios vas a saber vos? Sakura tiene que estar con nosotras..¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes que perdió a sus padres? –decía Sora algo irritada aunque el final lo había gritado.

El dolor en el corazón de Sakura se hizo más presente al oír a su amiga gritar desesperada, así que no aguantó más y salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación que estaba ocupando.

-Viste lo que acabas de hacer solo por gritar –dijo Yamato entrando por primera vez en la conversación

-¿Qué pero si yo no fui? Fue tu amigo Don yo la entiendo –respondía la pelirroja

-Y claro que la entiende si él hace un mes perdió a sus padres –culminó Yamato cuando se percató de que había cometido un gran error

-¿Qué? –dijo Sora

Yamato solo veía a Sasuke, enserio lo había dicho sin querer. Sasuke se levantó luego de que oyó a su mejor amigo decir aquello aunque el rubio lo había dicho sin intensión aquellas palabras le dolieron. Las dos mujeres como los dos jóvenes veían como el pelinegro se perdía al subir las escaleras.

-Yamato no debiste decir eso –le reprendió su madre

-Lo siento lo dije sin pensar –respondió el rubio

-Acaso él –dijo la pelirroja

-Si Sora, Sasuke el mes anterior perdió a sus padres esa es una de las razones por las cuales vinieron de visita –dijo su madre

-Y aunque no lo aceptemos el único que en este momento sabe cómo se siente Sakura es él –terminó por decir Natsuko Ishida

**Continuará……..**

Acá un capítulo más de esta historia enserio espero que les este gustando..porque yo la hago con todo mi amor (inner: uyy que sentimental)….Y que les parece el evento que van a tener en común Sakura y Sasuke acaso esto hará que se hagan amigos?

Sé que debería de actualizar "Liberando a nuestros amores" pero como estoy preparando el último capítulo kya! Ya es el último que emoción quiero hacerlo bastante largo y poner bastantes cosas…….

Agradezco a:

kukkis, Jul13tta, AmareAndrea, Jesybert, SMRU, Mix Himura Uchiha, Sakurita55, Kagome, ANGELES-UCHIHA por sus reviews enserio se los agradezco mucho, ustedes son las que me hacen seguir la historia!! Graciassssssssssssssssssss y también agradezco a todas aquellas personas que leen la historia pero no dejan un review!

**¡¡GRACIAS!!**

L.I.T

27/07/07


	4. ¿Me ayudas a olvidar está sensación?

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic es un crossrover de Digimon y Naruto y también es un Universo Alterno si te parece absurdo la combinación mejor no entres a leer.

**Summary:** El destino es algo que nunca lo podremos cambiar por más empeñados que estemos en hacerlo eso lo aprenderán muy bien 4 jóvenes

**Disclamer:** Ni Naruto ni Digimon me pertenecen si así lo fuera ya tuviera a unos cuantos personajes bajo mi poder y abría hecho que varias parejas estuvieran juntas además de eliminar a ciertos personajes que hacen que dichas parejas no se puedan formar

**Pairings:** SASUSAKU Y SORATO principalmente pero también habrá NARUHINA, NEJITEN, MICHI Y TAKARI y tal vez algunas más en un futuro.

**PERSONAJES:**

**Chicas:**

-Sakura Haruno 17 años

-Sora Takenouchi 17 años

-Hinata Hyuuga 17 años

-Tenten Niita 17 años (NA: Tenten es de la edad de las chicas y su apellido es Niita)

-Mimi Tachikawa 16 años

-Hikari Yagami 14 años

**Chicos:**

-Sasuke Uchiha 17 años

-Yamato Ishida 17 años

-Naruto Uzumaki 17 años

-Neji Hyuuga 17 años

-Taichi Yagami 17 años

-Takeru Takaishi 14 años

**Otros:**

-Karin Bitch 17 años

-Jun Motomiya 17 años

-Suigetsu 17 años

"_Cuando empecé a sentir esto por ti, yo te odio y tú me odias a mí pero nuestros caminos se han cruzado tal vez involuntariamente o tal vez no pero lo que nació entre nosotros es mágico, único que no caben las palabras para describirlo, lo único que sé es que el destino nos unió y nosotros por más que lo intentamos cambiar no pudimos pero gracias a ello ahora sé que soy importante para alguien y que alguien lo es para mí y no habrá que o quien destruya este sentimiento porque mi corazón te pertenece y el tuyo me pertenece"_

**DESTINO**

**BY L.I.T**

**Capítulo 4: ¿** **Me ayudas a olvidar está sensación?**

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación mirando el techo cuando alguien entro al cuarto.

-¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó la voz de una chica

-Hmp –contestó el chico

-Sasuke –habló ahora un chico –enserio siento haber dicho lo de tus padres pero fue que mi dio mucha cólera lo que dijo Sora y …-pero no pudo seguir hablando

-Está bien

-Sasuke-san yo también me quiero disculpar enserio lo siento dije aquello sin saber nada –musitó la pelirroja

-Tranquila igual algún día se iban a dar cuenta y por favor no me digas Sasuke-san que me siento viejo

-Si está bien…Sasuke te quiero pedir un favor yo sé que no somos amigos ni nada por el estilo pero te quería pedir que hablaras con Sakura por favor –decía la chica mientras se inclinaba

-Hmp…voy a dejarla sola unos minutos y luego voy a hablar con ella

-Arigato –dicho esto la chica salió

-Uchiha porque ayudas a Haruno? –preguntó el rubio

-Porqué sé lo que ella está sintiendo –y así salió de la habitación

-En la habitación de la pelirrosa-

Sakura se encontraba encogida en una de las esquinas de la cama, con su rostro en sus rodillas, se sentía impotente y frágil sus padres la habían dejado y ella siempre había hecho lo que estaba en sus manos para darles una gran satisfacción de tenerla como hija y ahora todo aquello se vino abajo.

Tan pérdida estaba en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta cuando entro alguien a aquella habitación.

-Podemos hablar –murmuró una voz

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar quiero que me dejen sola –respondió la chica

La persona haciendo caso omiso a la contestación inició a hablar

-Sabes yo sé lo que estás sintiendo

-¿Cómo lo vas a saber?

-Mira

Así le extendió un recorte de periódico de hace un mes que nada más decía en letras color rojo "El señor Fugaku Uchiha y su esposa Mikoto Uchiha mueren tras sufrir falla mecánica en el vehículo en que viajaban."

La chica al leer aquello abrió completamente sus ojos, acaso aquel chico pelinegro al cual le tenía tanto resentimiento había pasado por lo mismo por lo que estaba pasando ella.

-Lo siento –murmuró cabizbaja la pelirrosa

-Descuida –tras unos minutos de silencio volvió a hablar –Sabes es mentira lo que dice de la falla mecánica

-¿Qué dices?

-Que no murieron por una falla mecánica sino que los asesinaron –luego de decir aquello los ojos del chico se tornaron más oscuros de lo que ya eran.

Sakura miraba preocupada al chico, había lago dentro de ella que estaba diciendo que lo abrazará que le diera consuelo así como lo hizo él minutos atrás con ella.

-Fue un grupo terrorista mis padres se negaron a ayudarles y estos les dijeron que habían cavado su propia tumba pero mis padres eran muy buenas personas y creyeron que todo había acabado ahí

-¿Y no informaron a la policía?

-No ya que no habían pruebas y todo había sido muy bien planeado para que pareciera accidente

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Al contrario turo que tienes amigos yo en ese momento estaba solo…Yamato y su familia estaban de vacaciones y mis familiares eran únicamente mis padres, como no tenía quien se hiciera responsable de mí me enviaron a un orfanatorio mientras los Ishida regresaban ya que supongo que ellos también temían que fuera por los terroristas y atentarán esta vez contra mí.

-Orfanatorio…por Kami-sama cuanto tiempo estuviste ahí –dijo consternada la chica

-Un día apenas descubrieron el "accidente" los Ishida regresaron y no dudaron en buscarme

La chica notaba un tono de voz triste en el pelinegro y claro que lo entendía y él la entendía a ella, así que se acerco a él y extendió su mano con la cual acarició maternalmente la mejilla del moreno con lo que esté se estremeció y ante aquel acto sin ninguna duda lo abrazo.

-Me ayudas a olvidar está sensación –pidió ella luego de estar varios minutos dándose consuelo mutuo abrazados.

**-Mientras en la sala-**

Los padres de Yamato y los de Sora se encontraban decidiendo todas las cosas pertinentes al funeral y preocupados por el estado de la pelirrosa.

-Listo ya regresamos –murmuró la pelirroja

-¿Hablaron con Sasuke? –preguntó Natsuko

Ambos jóvenes confirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza

-¿Y ahora donde está? –preguntó el padre de Sora

-Está con Sakura

-Espero que logre evitar que no entré en depresión sin importar el método que sea

-Chicos necesitamos hablar algo muy importante con ustedes

-Está bien –respondieron ambos

-Necesitamos que cuiden tanto de Sakura como de Sasuke, por que se que Sasuke no va a dejar caer a Sakura pero quien evitará que él empiece a tener malos recuerdos y se empiece a volver más frío y serio de lo que ya es

-Además ustedes son sus mejores amigos

-Sí lo sabemos ya habíamos hablado acerca de eso y no vamos a permitir que ninguno caiga –expresó Yamato con su voz firme

**-En una casa cualquiera-**

-Vaya vaya así que la porrista de segunda perdió a sus adorados padres como lo lamentó por ella Jajaja sobretodo ahora es cuando se encuentra más vulnerable y con cualquier comentario estalla creo que es un muy buen momento para fastidiarla –pensaba la pelirroja con lo cual se dispuso a llamar a su cómplice.

-Moshi Moshi –respondieron al otro lado del teléfono

-Ya sé como destruir a la porrista de segunda

-Pero acaba de perder a sus padres

-No me importa en este estado por fin la podre destruir…la haré pagar por haberme robado todo lo que era mío.

**-FlashBack-**

-Damas y caballeros prepárense que en menos de 5 minutos tendremos el resultado de la Vigésima Tercera Competencia de Porrismo este año hemos tenido muchas agradables sorpresas.

Las arpías se encontraban en una esquina todas de la mana rezando, ellas sabían que iban a ser las tetracampeonas en aquella competencia y como no lo iban a ser si su capitana Karin Bitch era la mejor.

-¿Capitana usted cree que esté año también ganemos? –preguntó una del grupo

-No lo creo lo sé no hay mejor equipo que el nuestro –decía la pelirroja optando una mirada despreciativa hacia el resto de los equipos.

-Damas y caballeros los resultados de lo Competencia de este año ya los tengo en mi mano el primer premio que vamos a otorgar es a la mejor capitana –decía la voz del juez por los parlantes.

-Karin ese es TÚ premio –murmuró Jun

-Y la mejor capitana –empezó a decir el anunciador

Mientras Karin ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras al podio

-del equipo Kunoichi de la Preparatoria Konoha Sakura Haruno –culminó el presentador y una gran cantidad de aplausos estallo por el lugar.

La pelirroja se encontraba frente al micrófono, iba a iniciar a hablar cuando el presentador dijo aquel nombre eso era imposible aquel premio era suyo…ella era la mejor capitana de todos esos equipos de cuarta.

-Y ahora –continuó el presentador haciendo caso omiso a la chica –la preparatoria en segundo lugar es Preparatoria de Señoritas quien el año anterior había ganado este premio –decía señalándolas –y en primer lugar con su primera participación en este concurso la Preparatoria Konoha

Ahora todas las ilusiones de la capitana de las arpías se venían abajo sus dos premios los había robado aquella pelirrosa que se encontraba con una gran sonrisa en su cara siendo felicitada por lo que supuso que eran sus padres…ahora la odiaba con todo su fuerza y se vengaría de ella no había duda de eso.

**-Fin FlashBack-**

Desde aquel día la pelirroja se había prometido destruir a la pelirrosa pero nunca había encontrado como hacerlo, pero ahora con la muerte de los adorados padres de la chica sin duda alguna la iba a hacer sufrir y nadie estaría ahí para evitar aquel sufrimiento o eso era lo que ella creía.

**-En casa de la familia Hyuuga-**

-Neji-niisan –llamó una chica peliazul

-Dime Hinata

-Oíste lo que paso con los papás de Sakura?

-Sí solo espero que esté bien...hace unos minutos estaba hablando con Tenten para ir a verla y darle nuestro apoyo quieres venir con nosotros?

-Hai voy a llamar a Naruto-kun para que nos alcancé haya entre más apoyo seamos para Sakura-chan es mejor –dijo la chica Hyuuga para salir a llamar a su novio

-Espero que nuestro apoyo le de fuerzas a Sakura porque no quiero verla mal

**Continuará……..**

Acá un capítulo más de esta historia yo sé que es pequeño pero tiene ciertas revelaciones como el por qué del odio de Karin hacia Sakura y la muerte de los padres de Sasuke….Realmente siento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero estaba con Liberando a nuestros amores que por cierto ya tengo el epílogo y aún no sé cuando lo subiré.

Y bueno que les pareció esté capítulo aceptará Sasuke la petición de Sakura; y sí lo hace como hará que la chica olvide todo lo que está pasando

Agradezco a:

Sakurita55, AmareAndrea, Kagome, cronos, Linda-29693, Pinguina Uchiha, Natsuko-chan, Jesybert, Mix Himura Uchiha, SMRU por sus reviews enserio se los agradezco mucho, ustedes son las que me hacen seguir la historia!! Graciassssssssssssssssssss y también agradezco a todas aquellas personas que leen la historia pero no dejan un review!

Bia-chan también agradezco tu review pero te digo algo sí no te gusta la modificación que les di a mis personajes por que lees un UA, además si no te gusta la mezcla que le di con Digimon para que continúas leyendo, siento mucho que no te agrade pero es mi fic, lo único que comparto contigo es el odio a Karin; igual agradezco mucho el review sé que no a todas las personas les agrada mi forma de escribir o mis historias pero igual gracias!!

**¡¡GRACIAS!!**

L.I.T

06/09/07


	5. Un nuevo amor

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic es un crossrover de Digimon y Naruto y también es un Universo Alterno si te parece absurdo la combinación mejor no entres a leer.

**Summary:** El destino es algo que nunca lo podremos cambiar por más empeñados que estemos en hacerlo eso lo aprenderán muy bien 4 jóvenes

**Disclamer:** Ni Naruto ni Digimon me pertenecen si así lo fuera ya tuviera a unos cuantos personajes bajo mi poder y abría hecho que varias parejas estuvieran juntas además de eliminar a ciertos personajes que hacen que dichas parejas no se puedan formar. Aine Aotsuki tampoco me pertenece ella es propiedad de Atori-chan solamente que me la prestó para mi fic.

**Pairings:** SASUSAKU Y SORATO principalmente pero también habrá NARUHINA, NEJITEN, MICHI Y TAKARI y tal vez algunas más en un futuro.

* * *

**PERSONAJES:**

**Chicas:**

-Sakura Haruno 17 años

-Sora Takenouchi 17 años

-Hinata Hyuuga 17 años

-Tenten Niita 17 años (NA: Tenten es de la edad de las chicas y su apellido es Niita)

-Mimi Tachikawa 16 años

-Hikari Yagami 14 años

**Chicos:**

-Sasuke Uchiha 17 años

-Yamato Ishida 17 años

-Naruto Uzumaki 17 años

-Neji Hyuuga 17 años

-Taichi Yagami 17 años

-Takeru Takaishi 14 años

**Otros:**

-Karin Bitch 17 años

-Jun Motomiya 17 años

-Suigetsu 17 años

* * *

"_Cuando empecé a sentir esto por ti, yo te odio y tú me odias a mí pero nuestros caminos se han cruzado tal vez involuntariamente o tal vez no pero lo que nació entre nosotros es mágico, único que no caben las palabras para describirlo, lo único que sé es que el destino nos unió y nosotros por más que lo intentamos cambiar no pudimos pero gracias a ello ahora sé que soy importante para alguien y que alguien lo es para mí y no habrá que o quien destruya este sentimiento porque mi corazón te pertenece y el tuyo me pertenece"_

**DESTINO**

**By L.I.T**

**Capítulo 5: Un nuevo amor**

Un mes había pasado desde el entierro de los padres de Sakura, muchas cosas han cambiado desde ese suceso. Entre ellas se puede nombrar una nueva familia, un nuevo hogar, un nuevo cuarto, una nueva escuela y tal vez un nuevo amor.

Sakura encontró en Sasuke una persona en quien confiar realmente apreciaba mucho el hecho que el pelinegro no malinterpretara aquellas palabras que le había dicho.

**-FlashBack-**

-¿Me ayudas a olvidar este sentimiento? –murmuró la pelirrosa

Sasuke la mira con los ojos semi abiertos, ella no podía estar pensando en eso, realmente la entendía era una buena forma de olvidar por un rato pero también implicaba perder algo más y aunque le encantaría llegar a ese punto con ella no le parecía el momento ni las circunstancias adecuadas.

-No entiendo lo que me pides –musitó el chico

-Yo….-comenzó a decir la chica –Por favor Sasuke-san hazme tuya para olvidar por un momento esto que estoy sintiendo –pidió con lágrimas en su rostro.

-Molesta –exclamó él –no sabes lo que estás pidiendo…esa no es una buena forma de olvidar para luego arrepentirse –le replicó

-¿Entonces como puedo olvidar? –le preguntó ella

-Vamos tal vez esto hará que olvides un poco –culminó de decir mientras la jalaba del brazo para salir por la ventana.

**-Fin FlashBack-**

La pelirrosa sonreía al recordar el parque de diversiones ha donde la había llevado el moreno aquel gesto le había parecido tan encantador pero cuando llegó al recuerdo de lo sucedido en la rueda de chicago su rostro se empezó a tornar rojizo.

**-FlashBack-**

La pelirrosa y el pelinegro se encontraban haciendo fila en la rueda de la fortuna. Sasuke veía como sonreía relajada la chica así que sin duda alguna fue una muy buena idea buscar un parque de diversiones aunque hubiera sido en otra ciudad para olvidar un poco sin embargo lo malo fue que salieron sin decirle nada a nadie, tal vez estarían preocupados ya por ellos o tal vez no habían notado que no estaban, esa última idea se le hacía algo rara por el hecho de que Sakura era la influencia directamente.

Ambos chicos habían decidido subir a la rueda de Chicago, querían ver la ciudad desde esa altura porque según habían oído era bellísima y súper romántico..

-Sasuke –llamó la chica

-¿Qué sucede? –le respondió él con un tono de voz algo "¿dulce?"

-Gracias –replicó ella y se acerco al rostro del chico para besarlo en la mejilla

Los reflejos del moreno reaccionaron y volteo a ver a la pelirrosa, aquel movimiento involuntario ocasiono que sus labios se juntaran y aunque fuera sin querer quitaron sus rostros luego de algunos minutos, ambos se sentían diferentes y al percatarsen de lo que había sucedido sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo.

-Yo lo siento –murmuró la pelirrosa

-Descuida no sucede nada –le contestó el pelinegro

Sakura al haber besado el chico sintió algo en su interior que la hizo estremecerse, aquel beso era su primer beso y se lo había dado al niño "moustro" que en su infancia la había hecho sentir tan mal pero que en estos momentos la estaba ayudando a tratar de olvidar por lo mismo pensó que el destino era extraño y nunca se sabía que iba a pasar.

Sasuke se sentía extraño, era cierto que desde la primera vez que la vio nuevamente había pensado en besarla en algún momento pero no en ese momento, lugar, circunstancias aunque a decir verdad no le molesto que por azares del destino pasara.

Luego de 3 minutos en aquella máquina se disponen a salir y caminar un poco por el parque, pero cuando pasan por un juego que daba un premio al cambiar los puntos adquiridos la ojiverde se enamoro de un pequeño peluche de caracol. Sasuke se detuvo al verse caminar solo y volteo a mirar hacia atrás.

-Sakura ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó al acercarse a ella

-Mira que peluche tan lindo –respondió está señalando al muñeco -¿podemos intentar este juego? –preguntó ilusionada

Sasuke la miró por unos segundos enserio no parecía aquella chica que horas antes estaba echada a morir, verla así tan feliz hacia que él también se sintiera feliz por lo tanto accedió a la petición.

15 minutos más tarde la chica se daba ya por vencida, nunca le habían gustado los juegos de video y tuvo que empeñarse a jugar uno ya que el otro era de baile y era para dos y sinceramente no creía que su acompañante le ayudara en eso.

-Ahhhh –gritó histérica la chica

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó el moreno

-Estos benditos juegos de video no me gustan

-A ver déjame a mí

10 minutos más tarde vemos como ambos chicos se encontraban dirigiéndose al carro para regresar a la casa y como la pelirrosa cargaba dos peluches, el primero el caracol que ella quería y el segundo una pequeña serpiente, los había adquirido gracias al Uchiha y seguramente llevaba una cara de niña mimada pero no le importaba.

Luego de media hora de camino Sasuke oye un ruido extraño en el vehículo, así que se dispone a parar frente a un hotel para ver qué sucede, después de revisar y no ver nada fuera de lugar reingresa al automóvil e intenta prenderlo pero este no encendía.

-¿Sasuke qué sucede? –preguntó Sakura

-El auto no quiere arrancar

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer estamos largo de la casa?

El chico se puso a meditar un poco y al cabo de unos minutos mira hacia un lado y vio el rótulo del pequeño hotel

-Y si nos quedamos ahí para no pasar la noche en el carro –dijo señalando el lugar

Sakura accedió, la verdad no le apetecía dormir en el vehículo y estaba cansada muchas cosas habían pasado ese día.

Sora estaba acostado en su cama recordando cómo había empezado la atracción de ella y Yamato, cómo aquel simple juego había hecho que descubrieran que se querían aún con tanto rencor por el pasado. Y quien lo iba a imaginar ahora era "novios", la verdad aún lo tenían en secreto no querían que nadie se diera cuenta hasta saber si lo que hacían estaba correcto. Pero había algo por lo que daba gracias, la cena en su cuarto aquella noche.

**-FlashBack-**

Sora estaba en su cuarto provisional indignada hace unos momentos antes había ido a buscar a Sakura pero no la encontró por ningún lado y enserio que le preocupaba quería saber cómo se encontraba su mejor amiga, también había buscado a Sasuke pero tampoco había rastros de él por ningún lado así que supuso que estarían juntos y como no sí el Uchiha le había prometido ayudar a la pelirrosa.

Yamato se encontraba frente a la puerta del cuarto provisional de la pelirroja, su madre y la madre de la chica lo habían enviado a llevarle la cena, el chico dudaba en entrar a aquel lugar pero ya llevaba unos cinco minutos de estar llamando y no tenía respuesta alguna.

La chica se encontraba cambiándose para bajar a cenar, aún no decidía cual sería la camisa que se pondría así que se encontraba en sujetador y unos jeans ajustados.

Cuando el rubio ingreso a la habitación se reprendió, la chica estaba casi desnuda y él ahí, sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo por aquel espectáculo así que mejor se dispuso a salir pero no contaba que iba a arrojar un jarrón con lo cual la joven se dio cuenta que había alguien más en la habitación.

-Maldito pervertido –exclamó la chica tapando su pecho con sus manos

-Hey yo no soy quien deja la puerta sin seguro –respondió él en forma de defensa

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Ishida? –

-Te vine a traer la cena como no bajabas tu madre y la mía me enviaron –dijo señalando la bandeja que traía

-Ohhh ya veo grac..-comenzó a decir cuando se percato que el chico no veía precisamente su cara sino su busto –Ishida deja de mirar mis pechos –le reclamó

Yamato se encontraba embobado viéndole los pechos a la chica así que solo oyó el reclamo pero igual no iba a dejar que fuera descubierto.

-Jajaja sí como no YO embobado por tus pechos realmente para lo pequeño que son mejor me quedo con los que he visto –replicó él con tono sarcástico.

Sora veía al chico con una venita hinchada en su frente sus pechos para su edad estaban muy bien desarrollados pero aquel comentario hacia que le dieran ganas de asesinar al rubio pero se le ocurrió una muy buena idea.

-¿Entonces no te causo ningún efecto verdad? –preguntó ella "inocentemente"

-Para nada –le contesto el rubio autosuficiente

Así la pelirroja se acercó a la repisa y tomó un frasco de crema y se sentó en la cama.

Yamato miraba cada movimiento de la chica, aunque le hubiera dicho que no causaba ningún efecto en él era una gran mentira, es más cierto amiguito suyo ya estaba empezando a cobrar vida solo con verla en sostén.

Sora tomando una posición bastante cómoda en la cama empezó a abrir el frasco de crema y cuando lo tuvo totalmente destapado se lo acerco a su cuerpo y dejo caer crema a la altura de su pecho, aquel líquido empezó a perderse dentro del sostén dejando un camino muy sexy según lo veía el rubio.

El rubio miraba asombrado como aquel hilo de crema se perdía, estaba completamente embobado, aquello había sido muy sexy ante tales pensamiento en su pantalón se empezó a formar un gran bulto.

Sora veía la reacción que había causado en el chico aquel acto tan simple nunca creyó que cierta parte estuviera así.

-Jaja –se reía la chica –y dices que no tengo efecto alguno en ti de haber sido así el "mini mi" no estaría así ahora –decía con dificultad dado a que la risa era mucha.

El chico se percató del pequeño problema del que estaba hablando la pelirroja pero si algo no iba a aceptar es que le dijera "mini mi" a su hombría esa sé la iba a pagar.

-Mmmm vamos a ver quien ríe de último –murmuró acercándose poco a poco hasta ella hasta hacerla quedar bajo él.

-Buenos noches jóvenes les puedo ayudar en algo –preguntó el recepcionista del hotel

-Buenas noches me gustaría una habitación doble por favor –murmuró el pelinegro

-Lo siento joven pero en este momento estamos solo con habitaciones simples no sé si les molesta tomar una así –le respondió el señor

Sasuke se sorprendió una habitación simple tenía solo una cama matrimonial lo cual involucraba dormir con la chica realmente no sabía qué hacer. Sakura miró la cara que había hecho el moreno supuso que no sabía que decir así que tomo ella la palabra.

-Si señor tomamos esa habitación –replicó con una sonrisa

-Muy bien su habitación es la 254 –le contestó el recepcionista luego de haber pagado por ella

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a subir las escaleras en busca de la habitación la cual según el señor de la recepción se encontraba en el segundo piso. Mientras subían una joven pareja venía bajando, el hombre choco con Sasuke haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Lo siento –murmuró el sujeto

Sasuke levanto la vista y se quedo helado aquel sujeto era muy parecido a él. Sakura se acercó al pelinegro y miró hacia donde estaba mirando él y quedo igual que el chico. La otra pareja siguió su camino. Los dos chicos no apartaron su mirada hasta que los perdieron escaleras abajo.

-Amor soy yo o ese chico era muy parecido a ti –preguntó una joven

-Aine tienes razón pero la verdad no sé porque –replicó el joven

-Acaso será que……

**Continuará……..**

La continuación de la historia como verán hay dos personajes nuevos al principio no tenía pensado incluirlos pero luego me dije que sí, enserio siento mucho haber durado tanto con este capítulo pero por distintas situaciones no lo pude pasar rápido a la computadora pero ya está acá y realmente espero que les guste, esté capítulo se lo dedico a **Sofi** que me ha estado insistiendo por él y por darme unas cuantas ideas GRACIAS AMIGA. Por ciertos los flashback no han terminado así que esperen la continuación.

**¿Me regalan un review por favor?**

**¡¡GRACIAS POR LEER!!**

L.I.T

21/10/07


	6. Amigos con derecho

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic es un crossrover de Digimon y Naruto y también es un Universo Alterno si te parece absurdo la combinación mejor no entres a leer.

**Summary:** El destino es algo que nunca lo podremos cambiar por más empeñados que estemos en hacerlo eso lo aprenderán muy bien 4 jóvenes

**Disclamer:** Ni Naruto ni Digimon me pertenecen si así lo fuera ya tuviera a unos cuantos personajes bajo mi poder y abría hecho que varias parejas estuvieran juntas además de eliminar a ciertos personajes que hacen que dichas parejas no se puedan formar. Aine Aotsuki tampoco me pertenece ella es propiedad de Atori-chan solamente que me la prestó para mi fic.

**Pairings:** SASUSAKU Y SORATO principalmente pero también habrá NARUHINA, NEJITEN, MICHI Y TAKARI y tal vez algunas más en un futuro.

**PERSONAJES:**

**Chicas:**

-Sakura Haruno 17 años

-Sora Takenouchi 17 años

-Hinata Hyuuga 17 años

-Tenten Niita 17 años (NA: Tenten es de la edad de las chicas y su apellido es Niita)

-Mimi Tachikawa 16 años

-Hikari Yagami 14 años

**Chicos:**

-Sasuke Uchiha 17 años

-Yamato Ishida 17 años

-Naruto Uzumaki 17 años

-Neji Hyuuga 17 años

-Taichi Yagami 17 años

-Takeru Takaishi 14 años

**Otros:**

-Karin Bitch 17 años

-Jun Motomiya 17 años

-Suigetsu 17 años

"_Cuando empecé a sentir esto por ti, yo te odio y tú me odias a mí pero nuestros caminos se han cruzado tal vez involuntariamente o tal vez no pero lo que nació entre nosotros es mágico, único que no caben las palabras para describirlo, lo único que sé es que el destino nos unió y nosotros por más que lo intentamos cambiar no pudimos pero gracias a ello ahora sé que soy importante para alguien y que alguien lo es para mí y no habrá que o quien destruya este sentimiento porque mi corazón te pertenece y el tuyo me pertenece"_

**DESTINO**

**BY L.I.T**

**Capítulo 6: Amigos con Derecho**

Yamato atrapo a Sora debajo de su cuerpo, ya que aunque le había dicho que no causaba efecto alguno en él, si lo había tenido y vaya reacción. En su mente solo tenía una idea hacer sentir a la chica lo que él estaba sintiendo sin importar como. Aunque realmente la chica se veía que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el ya que venía a su mente cierta imagen de el chico recién salido de la ducha sin camisa y dejando al descubierto aquel tan formado cuerpo. Pero algo hizo que la pelirroja saliera de su ensoñación.

-Yamato –llamó ella

-¿Qué? –le respondió él en forma gruñona

-Están llamando a la puerta –murmuró la chica mientras se movía debajo del chico intentando que se quitará

El rubio entorno sus ojos, odiaría a aquella persona que estuviera llamando por el resto de sus días.

-Adelante Ayame-chan –dijo la pelirroja

Ayame Higuarashi, es una de las empleadas de la familia Takenouchi, la joven es rubia de ojos verdes, su edad oscilaba entre 20 y 21 años por lo cual se llevaba muy bien con Sora y con Sakura.

-Señorita Sora disculpe que la interrumpa pero es que la señora Ishida me envió a darle un mensaje a su hijo –comentó la mucama

-No te preocupes Aya-chan –exclamó la chica de ojos rubí

-Señor Ishida su madre me pidió que le dijera que necesita hablar con usted

Yamato asintió con la cabeza y luego de que la rubia se retirará de la habitación, el chico se dirigió hasta la joven que aún estaba en la cama y le murmuró "Luego continuamos". Luego de decir eso se retiro.

Sora al escuchar aquellas palabras se puso roja, aunque realmente dudaba mucho que el chico regresará a cumplir aquello. Además acaso creía que ella iba a volver a caer en lo mismo. Claro que no, aquel rubio le había insultado cuando chicos, por lo que con gran fuerza de voluntad evitaría que volviera a entrar.

-Mientras tanto con el rubio-

-¿Madre me estabas llamando? –preguntó el rubio cuando llego donde estaba su madre

-Si Yamato –contestó Natsuko

-Adelante –incito el rubio

-Tu padre, los padres de Sora y yo vamos a ir a realizar las vueltas para el entierro de los padres de Sakura –musitó la mujer

-Así que estaré solo con Sora vaya que buena suerte -pensó el rubio con una gran sonrisa

-No te preocupes madre

Y con aquellas palabras la mujer salió de la casa.

-En el auto de los adultos-

-¿Saori y ahora que van a hacer con Sakura? –preguntó Hiroaki Ishida

-Nosotros y los padres de Sakura hace algún tiempo habíamos hablado de eso y si algo pasaba la otra familia se haría cargo –replico la mujer

-Ya veo entonces Sakura se queda con ustedes y los bienes Haruno pasan a sus manos en la mayoría de edad

-Legalmente sí pero Yue y Ai crearon un fideicomiso el cual yo administro si les pasaba algo para solventar los gastos de Sakura y su universidad

-Vaya los Haruno y los Uchiha pensaban muy similar ya que Fugaku y Mikoto también le dejaron un fideicomiso a Sasuke –murmuró Haruhiko

-Aunque a mí me preocupa algo –dijo de repente Natsuko Takenouchi

-¿La unificación de las cuentas? –cuestionó Saori

-Si todos sabemos que los chicas podrán acceder al cien porciento de sus cuentas solo si se casan como sus padres lo tenían planeado –comentó la señora Ishida

-Natsuko sus padres nunca les informaron nada a los chicos así que creo que a nosotros nos va a tocar decirles –comentó el señor Takenouchi

-Y si pasa lo que creo que pasa ninguno de los dos va a aceptar –murmuró Saori Takenouchi

--En el hotel –

Sasuke y Sakura buscaban la habitación luego de haberse encontrado con aquel extraño, que a Sakura se le pareció a Sasuke pero descarto la posibilidad al recordar que el moreno era hijo único. Cuando al fin encontraron la cuarto, el pelinegro puso la llave en la cerradura y giro el llavín, con lo cual la puerta se abrió haciéndoles abrir a ambos los ojos. La cama era solamente una y tenía forma de corazón. Una vergüenza surco en sus rostros.

-Creo que dormiré en el piso –murmuró el chico

Sakura inspecciono rápidamente aquel sitio donde pasarían la noche, en su inspección vio que solo había una manta sobre la cama por lo que el chico tendría que dormir en el frío piso sin nada que abrigarse.

-Sasuke a mi no me molesta que duermas conmigo en la cama –murmuró roja la joven

El aludido accedió rojo a la petición. Así que ambos terminaron de entrar en aquel sitio para poder dormir. Cuando ya estaban dentro del cuarto, Sakura se dirigió al baño, mientras que Sasuke se quedaba en pie frente a la cama quitándose la camisa para dormir.

Al regresar la pelirrosa vio el torso desnudo del moreno, por lo cual se sonrojo, aunque no había pasado desapercibido para su vista que el pelinegro tenía los cuadritos formados en su abdomen. La chica decidió que era mejor acostarse antes de que por su mente siguieran pasando aquellos pensamientos. Al cabo de un rato sintió como el chico también se acostaba a su lado.

-----------------------------

Neji apuraba a todos sus amigos, hace rato habrían estado con Sakura de no haber sido por Naruto quien había durado demasiado en llegar solo por quedarse comiendo Ramen.

-Neji –llamó una voz a su lado quien de paso lo lleva de la mano

-Si –dijo el aludido

-¿Cómo crees que este Sakura?

-Espero que este bien, Sakura adoraba y vivía por sus padres no quiero verla triste Tenten –expresó el castaño con voz triste ya que quería a la pelirrosa como si fuera su hermana

-Lo sé yo tampoco quiero verla triste, Sakura no se merece esto –exclamó la chica mientras veían que al fin llegaban a la casa

-Fin Flashback-

Ambas amigas se encontraban caminando por el parque luego de parar a comprarse un helado. Poco tiempo habían tenido para disfrutar ellas solas, no desde que el rubio y el pelinegro habían entrado a su misma escuela y a sus mismos salones. Tampoco cuando se dieron cuenta que los Ishida y el Uchiha iban a vivir en la casa de los Haruno. Aunque ambas chicas andaban perdidas en su mundo, se hacían compañía mutua.

Sora sonreía al recordar como los planes de Yamato para aquel día se habían visto frustrados gracias a sus amigos. Aunque aquello no había acabado ahí ya que dos días después se habían hecho novios.

A Sakura recordar aquellas fechas la hacían sentir mal pero cada vez que lo hacia aparecía Sasuke y le levantaba el ánimo, por lo que poco a poco en silencio se estaba enamorando del pelinegro, la chica sabía que enamorarse del chico era traicionar a su mejor amiga pero no sabía que su mejor amiga ya había sucumbido a los encantos del rubio o no era la amiga con derecho del ojiazul como habían quedado Sasuke y ella de serlo o mejor dicho los novios que parecían ser cuando estaban a solas.

-Vaya ese que está ahí no es Yamato Ishida –dijo una voz de una chica pelirroja al ver a las dos chicas.

Sora al escuchar aquel nombre, buscó con la mirada a su rubio pero lo que vio la dejo sin palabras.

**Continuará….**

Bueno después de bastante tiempo acá el capítulo 6 enserio agradezco a los que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior y espero que este nuevo capítulo les agrede.

Sin más me despido esperando que me regalen un review para entusiasmarme a seguir.

L.I.T


	7. Descubierto Parte I

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic es un crossrover de Digimon y Naruto y también es un Universo Alterno si te parece absurdo la combinación mejor no entres a leer.

**Summary:** El destino es algo que nunca lo podremos cambiar por más empeñados que estemos en hacerlo eso lo aprenderán muy bien 4 jóvenes

**Disclamer:** Ni Naruto ni Digimon me pertenecen si así lo fuera ya tuviera a unos cuantos personajes bajo mi poder y abría hecho que varias parejas estuvieran juntas además de eliminar a ciertos personajes que hacen que dichas parejas no se puedan formar. Aine Aotsuki tampoco me pertenece ella es propiedad de Atori-chan solamente que me la prestó para mi fic.

**Pairings:** SASUSAKU Y SORATO principalmente pero también habrá NARUHINA, NEJITEN, MICHI Y TAKARI y tal vez algunas más en un futuro.

**PERSONAJES:**

**Chicas:**

-Sakura Haruno 17 años

-Sora Takenouchi 17 años

-Hinata Hyuuga 17 años

-Tenten Niita 17 años (NA: Tenten es de la edad de las chicas y su apellido es Niita)

-Mimi Tachikawa 16 años

-Hikari Yagami 14 años

**Chicos:**

-Sasuke Uchiha 17 años

-Yamato Ishida 17 años

-Naruto Uzumaki 17 años

-Neji Hyuuga 17 años

-Taichi Yagami 17 años

-Takeru Takaishi 14 años

**Otros:**

-Karin Bitch 17 años

-Jun Motomiya 17 años

-Suigetsu 17 años

"_Cuando empecé a sentir esto por ti, yo te odio y tú me odias a mí, pero nuestros caminos se han cruzado, tal vez involuntariamente o tal vez no, pero lo que nació entre nosotros es mágico, único, que no caben las palabras para describirlo, lo único que sé es que el destino nos unió y nosotros por más que lo intentamos cambiar no lo logramos pero gracias a ello ahora sé que soy importante para alguien y que alguien lo es para mí y no habrá que o quien destruya este sentimiento porque mi corazón te pertenece y el tuyo me pertenece"_

**DESTINO**

**BY L.I.T**

**Capítulo 7: Descubiertos**

**Parte I  
**

Sora abría sus ojos, ese que estaba con esa tipa era Yamato. La mujer que lo estaba besando era Jun la mejor amiga de Karin; quien reía sarcásticamente al ver la cara que había puesto la pelirroja. Su corazón empezó a latir más despacio conforme pasaban los segundos, tendría que estar sufriendo por estar con el chico, no había forma en que la tierra logrará tragársela, de pronto ya no sintió nada más.

-Sora –gritó Sakura al ver como su amiga caía en el suelo

Yamato escuchó el nombre de la pelirroja, acaso sería posible que. Rápidamente se soltó de esa arpía que lo había tomado por sorpresa y corriendo se dirigió hacia donde estaba su novia y la pelirrosa.

-Sakura qué paso –preguntó

-No sé de pronto se desmayo es como si hubiera visto algo que no le gusto. Me extraña porque lo único que vimos era como te besabas con Jun, jaja no creo que eso le afectará o ¿sí? –decía la chica mientras se reía por sus ideas.

Yamato se puso blanco al escuchar aquellas palabras, tal vez el destino nunca les permitiría estar juntos o estar sin discusión alguna entre ellos. Así que se dispuso a tomar a Sora entre sus brazos para llevarle ya que no creía que la pelirrosa tuviera la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo. Sakura antes de seguir al rubio fue detenida por el comentario de la chica que estuvo dando un espectáculo minutos antes.

-Hey porrista de segunda ¿qué le paso a tu zanahoria amiga? –comentó con burla

-Mira perrito faldero de Karin con Sora no te metas, no sabes lo mal que lo puedes pasar –murmuró la pelirrosa

-Mmmm no me digas que va a llegar el príncipe azul de esa mosquita muerta para defenderla –se jactaba la chica de pelo castaño extraño

-Nop, ella no necesita de un hombre para hacerlo, para eso tiene amigas no como otras que andan haciendo daño a las demás solo porque les da la gana –Y sin más salió de ahí dejando la otra chica hecha una furia.

Jun veía por donde la pelirrosa se había ido, al principio creyó que la pelirrosa se le tiraría encima, ya que de muy buenas fuentes descubrieron que tenía una relación con aquel rubio sexy. Nunca contó con el desmayo de la joven y tampoco contaba que su mejor amiga le estaría viendo para comprobar su trabajo.

-Vaya Motomiya una vez más me has defraudado, ya veo que nunca podré contar contigo para destruir a ese par de tipas –murmuró una joven que iba saliendo de entre algunos árboles.

-Karin yo…-empezó a disculparse la joven

-Ni gastes saliva disculpándote, creo que ya todo está dicho NUNCA me has servido para realizar mis intereses y por culpa tuya perdí la primera vez contra esa pelirrosa –murmuró sin más la pelirroja dejando a la otra joven impactada por aquellas palabras.

Una pelirroja iba caminando por las calles echando humo por doquier; le había asignado una misión sencilla a su antigua amiga para que sus dos enemigas se pelearan pero la castaña no logró hacerlo, nunca creyó que la tal Sora se desmayará pensó que iría directo a reclamarle al rubio pero no, malditos planes que nunca le salían bien.

**OOOºººOOO-----…..-----….OOOºººOOO**

Tenten se encontraba en uno de los bancos del parque. La castaña miraba anonada a los pájaros alrededor suyo, aunque también observaba a las parejas que ahí habían. Soltó un suave bufido al pensar que Neji y ella podrían estar así pero tal parecía que el chico nunca se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Una traviesa lágrima descendía por aquel triste rostro pero está nunca llegó al suelo, alguien la había retirado de su rostro.

-Tenten –llamó una voz muy conocida para la chica

Ella solo alzo su mirada y vio como aquellos ojos color perla la veían preocupados.

-Neji –murmuró ella mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmín

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada

-No me mientas yo sé que algo pasa

-Sí pasa, pasa que me enamoré, pero esa persona no se da cuenta –comentó perdiendo la cabeza

La castaña no logro ver el rostro de Neji tras decir aquellas palabras. El joven miraba sorprendido, incrédulo y triste a su amiga. Ella amaba a otra persona. Alguien más había cautivado aquel corazón.

-¿Te enamoraste? –preguntó él

-Sí –exclamó ella más roja

-¿Le conozco?

-Sí y muy bien

Tras aquella confesión Neji perdió todas las esperanzas que tenía solo quedaba un único recurso y eso diría todo. Tomó a Tenten sorpresivamente y le besó, la joven solo pudo abrir sus ojos por el acto del castaño pero gustosamente coopero. Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que sus labios se tocaron, ahora no les importaba que a su alrededor lloviera y que la gente que pasaba por ahí les viera como locos, solo les importaba lo que se acaban de confesar mudamente.

-Te amo –murmuró una voz bajito para luego besar nuevamente a su acompañante

**OOOºººOOO-----…..-----….OOOºººOOO**

Sora se encontraba en su habitación pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en esos días y hace un mes. Se odiaba a sí misma por haberse enamorado de Yamato. Por haber creído en él de la forma en que lo hacía. Pero ahí estuvo su castigo o mejor dicho la forma en que por fin pudo abrir los ojos. El rubio se había besado con Jun y ella los había visto. Ahora odiaba aquel día en sus padres los habían dejado solos.

_La chica veía la puerta cerrada y como leves espasmos recorrían su cuerpo. Había estado a punto de besar a Ishida, a su peor pesadilla por años y todo gracias a un estúpido juego entre ambos._

_Aunque sabía que su cuerpo deseaba sentir aquella sensación, interiormente anhelaba poder besar el chico y saber que tanto misterio había en él. Aquellos pocos días de convivencia le habían hecho descubrir que el joven no era el mismo de tiempo atrás, que debajo de aquella capa de frialdad y algo de maldad se encerraba un ser muy especial. Eso era lo que la llevaba a desafiarlo como minutos antes, quería perderse en aquellos ojos zafiro y descubrir aquellas cosas que nadie antes había descubierto._

_Solo el sonido del timbre le hizo salir de su ensoñación, por lo que terminó de ponerse su camisa para salir a ver quién era. Al bajar se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver al rubio abriendo la puerta y ver por fuera a sus amigos. Y sonrió encantada al ver la cara de frustración de Ishida al ver a los jóvenes entrando y saludando a la pelirroja_

**OOOºººOOO-----…..-----….OOOºººOOO**

Sakura caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la escuela junto a una Sora cabizbaja, una Tenten irradiando alegría, una Hinata mirando sorprendida a la ahora novia de su primo. Las chicas iban a reunirse junto a Hikari y Mimi que se habían adelantado.

La pelirrosa esperaba ansiosa que el mensaje llegara a su móvil, antes de salir de clases Sasuke le había mandado una nota por debajo del pupitre diciéndole que él le avisaba donde versen. Un pequeño y casi inaudible bip salió de su móvil y ella disimuladamente lo leyó.

"_Nos vemos en la azotea, S."_

-Chicas ya regreso se me olvido algo en el aula –le expreso a sus amigas mientras se iba corriendo por el pasillo para que no la detuvieran

La pelirrosa no sabía la razón de su felicidad ante el mensaje por parte del pelinegro, desde aquel día en el hotel la relación que llevaban había cambiado más de lo esperado y daba gracias a Kami por aquello, sino hubiera sido por Sasuke no habría vuelto a reír tan pronto; extrañaba a sus padres pero sabía que llorar no los regresaría a su lado.

**OOOºººOOO-----…..-----….OOOºººOOO**

Sasuke desde la azotea miraba las amplias instalaciones del colegio donde estaba. Su mente desde hace unos días había empezado a pensar en sus padres; pronto se celebraría un año de su trágico accidente. A él aún le dolía su partida pero no podía corregir el destino.

Y principalmente no podía buscar alejarse por unos días, no podía dejar a Sakura sola. Aunque su alma pidiera la huida, su corazón no podía alejarse de la pelirrosa.

No supo en qué momento unos finos brazos le abrazaron por detrás haciendo que se percatará de su presencia. Aunque sus fosas nasales se habían inundado de un magnifico olor a cerezos.

-¿Qué haces por acá? -preguntó la chica

-Tenía ganas de estar solo –comentó él

La chica solamente hizo una mueca ante las palabras dichas por el chico, no podía creer que ella había dejado a sus amigas tras su mensaje y él prefería estar solo que acompañado.

-Ya qué deseas estar solo, creo que me voy –decía mientras hacía ademen de irse, pero unos mano hizo que se detuviera.

-Hmph –murmuró el chico pero la pelirrosa lo sobre entendió como un "no te vayas"

-¿Qué tal las clases? –cuestionó la chica buscando tema de conversación

-Pasables –contestó el chico

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? –preguntó Sakura

-He estado pensando en el joven que nos topamos en el hotel, no sé la razón pero se me hace conocido –exclamó mirando a la lejanía

-¿Hablas del pelinegro? Vaya pensé que no te habías percatado –comentó la chica

-No soy…-iba a replicar pero cayó en cuenta de algo, había dejado de ser aquel chico frío y con pocas palabras; aunque solo era así con ella

-Me decías –musitó divertida la chica

-Molesta –musitó por lo bajo el pelinegro, aquella palabra era su forma "cariñosa" de tratar a la joven

-Sasuke-kun –murmuró ella con voz inocente y un puchero en su rostro. Sabía cómo odiaba el Uchiha que le dijera así y que usará aquella actitud infantil

Y luego de aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la joven pelirrosa ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando del paisaje que les brindaba la azotea del edificio y sus compañías; tal vez al principio había sido un juego para ellos llevar una relación como la que tenían pero aquello les hacía disfrutar la vida al máximo y curar a sus corazones poco a poco.

**OOOºººOOO-----…..-----….OOOºººOOO**

Un rubio seguía de cerca a "su novia" o a quien lo había sido hasta hace unos días por culpa de la tal Jun. Le urgía hablar con ella, no se podía permitir terminar su relación por algo así, no cuando gracias a la pelirroja había descubierto muchas cosas que no sabía que podía tener.

No entendía la razón por la cual la chica caminaba tan animadamente por aquellos lugares. Parecía que ella no sufría por haber roto la relación que llevaban, se sentía tan miserable por haberle hecho eso precisamente a ella, pero su sangre bullía al pensar que ella se reuniría con alguien más, que ya le había olvidado.

De un momento a otro le perdió de vista pero luego paso algo que le dejo desconcertado…

**Continuará….**

Perdón por durar tanto en actualizar, he tenido muchas otros fics en mente y este se volvió en segundo plano, pero aún así llevo algún tiempo escribiendo una línea un día, otra, otro día. Así que si lo ven extraño es por eso. Además de que parece que he bajado mi "calidad" al escribir.

Sin más me despido…realmente no les prometo para cuándo estará el otro capítulo y la razón del porque tan pequeño este, es simple si lo hacía más grande duraría mucho más tiempo. Saludos!

**L.I.T**


End file.
